


90 Minutes and Counting

by Halsey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, jake lives in england, the strilondes go to france for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halsey/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: Dirk surprises Jake for Valentines Day. Even though I wrote this today.Rated teen for the occasional cursing and one innuendo.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Kudos: 12





	90 Minutes and Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if there's any errors! I hope you enjoy.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 11:29pm ECT

TT: Hey.   
GT: You’re up late.   
TT: Hypocritical of you.   
GT: I wasn’t judging, just stating a fact.   
TT: Sûre.   
TT: Fuck, sorry, French keyboard.   
TT: Anyways,  
TT: Do you have any classes tomorrow?  
GT: Yeah, an 8 to 10, why?  
TT: AM?  
GT: Yeah.  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: Alright, could you do me a favor.   
GT: I can sure try!   
TT: Could you cut it for me.   
GT: Dirk Strider wants me to cut class?  
GT: Why?  
TT: Just trust me.   
GT: ...Well, alright.   
TT: Perfect.   
TT: See you then. 

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 11:43pm ECT

GT: I’m sorry.   
GT: See me??

Dirk Strider chuckles softly at his boyfriend’s confusion and switches chats. 

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 11:44pm ECT

TT: If Jake asks, don't explain anything.   
TG: noted!  
TT: Thanks, Rox.   
TG: Of course, Dorkster!

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 11:47pm ECT

Dirk turns off his phone and leans his head against the window to fall asleep. 

Dirk had never slept on a plane before. The idea of taking a plane such a short distance boggled his mind, actually. He would’ve rather driven, but they didn’t have a car in France (Roxy would’ve bought one if he asked, but he’d rather they pay a few thousand for a plane ticket than for a car.) and the rental wasn’t supposed to leave the country. But Roxy got a late flight so he would sleep on this one, but that didn’t work last time. He and Dave stayed up the entire flight and their sleep schedules were mega fucked for a few weeks because of it. 

Either way, he drifts off as he thinks about finding somewhere to get his boyfriend some flowers before he surprises him. 

-

Dirk knocks on Jake’s door with a shit eating grin. He’s holding a gigantic bouquet that would’ve cost double in France, because it’s a city of romance or whatever. 

Jake opens the door and his jaw drops. “What the actual fuuuuuuhh-lying squirrel are you doing here?!” He asks, cringing afterwards. 

Dirk raises an eyebrow and hands him the bouquet. “Hi.” Jake is briefly tempted to hit him with the bouquet. 

“Tell me why— and how— you’re here or I‘m not letting you in my house.” Jake says, holding the bouquet in one hand and putting the other on his hip. 

“Roxy got me a ticket to surprise you.” Dirk says, laughing a little. “Do you not know the date?” 

Jake pulls out his phone and… oh… holy shit… “Its February?”

Dirk laughs, and Jake ends up letting him inside. Once inside (Jake knows Dirk doesn’t like PDA at all.) Jake gives Dirk a small kiss. Dirk rolls his eyes, smiles, and gives Jake an actual kiss. 

It’s their first kiss, despite being together since high school, because long distance sucks ass and Roxy couldn’t convince Dirk to let her spend all the money on this until now. But fuck— or flying squirrels- was it a good first kiss. Nearly worth the wait. Nearly. 

“God, I should’ve told Roxy to take us here for college.” Dirk mutters. 

“And let all your siblings call you horny for four years?” Jake jokes. Dirk shoved him gently. 

They kissed again. And again. And again. And so many times they can’t count anymore.


End file.
